


One Fine Morning

by hochirongie



Series: Writer’s Block [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Breakfast, Drabble, Morning Kisses, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23924521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hochirongie/pseuds/hochirongie
Summary: Mingyu insists you wake up.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Reader
Series: Writer’s Block [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724548
Kudos: 7





	One Fine Morning

You wake up lying on the right side of your body, facing the back pillows of the sofa. You hear roosters cackling outside.

“Ugh, he must have opened the window,” you whisper to yourself.

You turn around and glance out the window to have an estimate of the time, only to find out that the sun has not completely risen yet.

As you annoyingly turn to go back to your original position, you happen to see him coming out of the kitchen. Today, he chose to wear your sunflower-filled apron even though it was too small for him. Tongs were in his left hand.

‘So that’s why I smell bacon,’ you thought.

He must have seen you already awake yet choosing to return to your slumber, because you hear footsteps approaching and stopping at your back.

“Hey hey hey! You need to wake up! I cooked breakfast.”

Though you’re not facing him, you know he’s pouting because the tone of hurt is present in his voice.

But as enticing as having bacon for breakfast is, your eyes and body yearn for more sleep.

“Ugh. Why are you so loud? Five more minutes please.”

“Oh no no no. I’m not letting this happen again. The last time you told me that, you were late to class for one hour. ONE HOUR. You need to wake up now or else-“

“Or else what?! Huh? What will you-“

As you turn around to express your defiance, you are shocked to be cut off by a pair of sweet soft lips smashing on your dry ones. You immediately open your eyes, still frozen from what is happening, and was greeted by the sight of him with eyes closed, enjoying the moment you assume.

The kiss lasts for around three seconds before he breaks it off and says,

“You’re finally awake. Care to join me?”

He flashes you his best heart-stopping smile, the one where his baby fangs are exposed, and winks afterwards in an attempt to tease you.

You know the teasing worked because you quickly turn your back on him, pull your blanket all the way up to your head due to intense blushing, and scream on your pillow,

“Damn it, Mingyu! I haven’t brushed my teeth yet!”

**Author's Note:**

> please brush your teeth in the morning. or gargle.


End file.
